Olfaction
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Severus, revu à travers les différentes odeurs de sa vie... Écrit pour le défi Sevy au Parfum de la Communauté SevyS Now


**Titre** : Olfaction

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Angst/Drame

**Pairing** : Severus/Lily

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations sont à JKR et je ne touche aucun gallion pour cette fic.

**Commentaires** : Écrit à l'occasion du défi « Sevy au Parfum » pour la communauté SevyS Now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olfaction**

Toute sa vie, Severus avait été esclave de son odorat. Et pour cette raison, il détestait les Pensines. Comment sa mémoire aurait-elle pu être fidèlement rendue sans cette autre dimension qu'il ne percevait que par ses narines ? C'était évidemment impossible.

Ses premiers souvenirs étaient olfactifs.

Sa mère était depuis toujours représentée par ces effluves entêtants de Crainte et de Romarin, de Dignité et de Marjolaine. Lorsqu'elle le baignait dans ce petit bassin en chantant, lorsqu'elle le couvrait de baisers en l'absence de son père, lorsqu'elle le protégeait de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle mourait pour lui.

Il ne voyait pas les images, il n'entendait pas les cris, mais les odeurs le réveillaient la nuit. Parfum d'Alcool et de Colère, de Fumée et de Contrition. Seul, tremblant, il se remémorait alors la Terreur et la Cannelle, la Tristesse et les Oranges.

Il détestait Noël.

Poudlard représentait pour lui un terreau très différent. Les cours de potion mettaient ses sens au supplice. Chaque ingrédient possédait un secret qui ne se révélait qu'à lui, Severus. Ah, ils pouvaient bien se moquer de son grand nez ! Lui seul connaissait toute la richesse des mixtures étranges qu'ils concoctaient, lui seul savait discerner le moment exact où chaque élément de la potion dévoilait son plein potentiel, lorsque les vapeurs sentaient la Réussite et les Herbes, la Fierté et les Champignons.

Devant son chaudron bouillonnant, il était tout-puissant.

Mais cette impression s'estompait rapidement dans la salle commune de Serpentard, lorsqu'il faisait face à ces fils de bonne famille bouffis d'orgueil, lorsque parvenait à ses narines sensibles la senteur caractéristique de l'Arrogance et de l'Humidité, de la Supériorité et du Sang. Ce Sang qu'ils aimaient faire couler à l'envie afin de tester la pureté des nouveaux de première année.

Ce Sang qu'il ne possédait qu'à moitié.

Alors, il maudissait son père et la folie de sa mère, se réfugiait dans le parc, où il laissait le Calme et le Parchemin, la Liberté et le Vent emplir ses poumons. Alors, seulement, il pouvait oublier les exigences de son appendice et laisser ses yeux prendre le relai. Il pouvait admirer de loin ces flammes qui ne s'éteignaient jamais, ces émeraudes cristallines, ce sourire éblouissant. Et son nez pouvait bien imaginer la Beauté et la Cardamome, la Puissance et la Bergamote, jamais il ne s'approcherait de la sublime vérité.

Sa famille avait toujours prôné le mensonge.

Scarifié par cette vision, il était une proie facile pour ses tourmenteurs. Lesquels ne se privaient pas de lui faire connaître le parfum de la Douleur et des Larmes, des Cris et de la Terre. Tous riaient. Personne pour prendre sa défense, sauf Elle, Elle qu'il devait éloigner à tout prix, pour sa propre protection. Mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'un jour, il savourerait l'odeur de la Vengeance et du Bois de Santal, de la Victoire et du Sable. Il n'était pas dit que le Prince de Sang-mêlé serait à jamais la victime de ces mauvais plaisantins.

Le Serpentard en lui n'attendait que la bonne occasion.

Lorsqu'il fit la connaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une expérience déroutante s'imposa à lui. Il huma la Soumission et la Pierre, l'Obéissance et le Froid. Jamais personne n'avait fouillé ses pensées, violé son esprit comme le faisait le Lord. Mais ses narines percevaient la Cruauté et le Métal, la Confiance et le Jasmin. Il apprit à camoufler ses pensées et à guetter sa chance.

Laquelle vint sous la forme d'une mission d'espionnage.

Il détestait les bars. Mais son Maître avait ordonné, et au-delà de ses propres ressentis, il y avait la Fidélité et le Girofle, les Promesses et l'Acide. Il avait sentit les Tourments et la Sueur, la Torture et le Cuir. Il ne souhaitait aucunement en faire l'expérience.

Et puis, il entendit cette partie de la Prophétie.

Son Maître respirait la Satisfaction et le Cèdre, la Détermination et la Mort, tandis que lui découvrait la Méprise et le Caramel, la Trahison et les Cendres. Car il sentait bien que ce qui aurait dû être Vengeance et Bois de Santal, Victoire et Sable n'était en fait qu'Horreur et Orage, Confusion et Cumin.

Il se rendit chez Dumbledore mais il était déjà bien trop tard.

Cette nuit-là, devant cette maison détruite, il connut la Souffrance et la Neige, la Culpabilité et les Roses. Alors que tous fêtaient, lui pleura pour ce sourire tordu, ces émeraudes fracassées, ces flammes éteintes. Mais le lendemain, il découvrit enfin le parfum de la Vengeance. C'était bien le Bois de Santal. Son ennemi de toujours connaîtrait la Prison et le Fer, les Barreaux et l'Huile.

Douce consolation pour la mort qu'il avait causée.

Pendant plus de dix ans, il eut tout loisir de découvrir les effluves de la Patience et des Violettes, du Deuil et de la Braise. Poudlard ne lui apportait plus les mêmes odeurs. C'était une bonne chose. Il n'aurait pas supporté de retrouver son passé incomplet. Et puis, évidemment, vint Ce jour.

Le Fils se présenta lors de la Répartition.

Il possédait une odeur déplaisante. Celle-ci était composée de Douleur et de Larmes, mais de Puissance et de Bergamote. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait éviter ces émeraudes flamboyantes camouflées derrière ces lunettes détestables, derrière ces cheveux emmêlés. La Souffrance et la Neige revinrent, accompagnées cette fois de Haine et de Poivron. C'était craquant et froid, délibéré. Jamais il ne laisserait ses souvenirs impunément bafoués.

Si seulement cet enfant avait possédé son nez.

Il lui aurait fait goûter le Mépris et les Radis, le Tourment et la Sueur, il lui aurait fait connaître les parfums exquis de la Torture et du Cuir, du Regret et des Œillets. Mais si l'enfant avait possédé son nez, peut-être n'aurait-il pas été empreint de Cette Odeur. En quel cas, Severus ne l'aurait pas ainsi scarifié comme il le faisait, comme il l'avait été lui-même. Et plutôt que de reporter sur la bonne cible sa Haine et son parfum de Poivron, plutôt que de laisser le temps transformer sa Souffrance et son odeur piquante de Neige, il prit son mal en patience. Après tout, la Patience avait une odeur de Violettes bien plus agréable… Un jour, il serait débarrassé du garçon et pourrait haïr le souvenir des Potter en paix.

Il vécu six ans de calvaire.

Le Calvaire sentait le Pamplemousse, l'Attente, elle, avait un parfum sucré de Poires. Il se prit presque à apprécier ce mode de vie, malgré sa précarité, malgré ses inconvénients, malgré ses souvenirs olfactifs. Entre-temps, le Lord renaquit de ses cendres, comme les plumes de phénix dont était faite sa baguette. Cette renaissance possédait une odeur troublante de Malheur et de Boue, d'Éclatement et de Brûlé, comme s'il n'avait pas encore réellement connu le malheur et l'éclatement, comme s'il n'avait pas encore eu son content de boue et de brûlé.

Puis, vint le moment où il Tua.

Dumbledore, au moment de sa mort, dégageait un parfum de Faiblesse et de Lait, de Fragilité et de Sucre. Et lui, ces effluves de Défaite et de Tomates, de Résignation et de Chocolat lui enserrant les sens, ne put s'empêcher d'obéir, en fin de compte. Il leva sa baguette, lança le sort, visage impénétrable et esprit en ébullition.

Il savait bien qu'au final, ce vieux fou gagnerait.

Commença alors la fuite, accompagnée de Crainte et de Romarin, de Dignité et de Marjolaine, ces senteurs anciennes qu'il ne souhaitait pas associer à lui-même, qu'il conservait pour la mémoire de sa mère. Mais comme il ne voulait pas reconnaître les odeurs de la Couardise et de l'Anis, de la Nostalgie et de l'Encens, il se résigna, et un léger parfum de chocolat colla à ses semelles. Il se réfugia loin de Poudlard, loin de la Réussite et des Herbes, de la Fierté et des Champignons. Et recommença l'Attente et les Poires, le Calvaire et le Pamplemousse, mais ce n'était plus le même Calvaire, plus la même Attente, et des odeurs différentes embrumaient ses sens, lui interdisant même de reconnaître ce que percevait son nez.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il lui faisait défaut.

Mais un jour, cette odeur particulière revint le tourmenter, et il ne sentait plus la sueur sous-jacente, mais uniquement ce parfum qui ne pouvait être évité, qui le laissait pantelant de terreur, de culpabilité, de faiblesse, et d'horreur, qui ne lui laissait même pas la satisfaction d'humer une dernière fois la cannelle, les roses, le lait et l'orage. Non, seule la Puissance et la Bergamote étaient présentes, et il savait… il savait...

Lorsque son nez détecta cette odeur, il su que c'était la fin.

Même la Douleur, même les Larmes étaient absentes de la petite silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, baguette levée. Et pourtant, il percevait une souffrance mal exprimée sous la façade olfactive, il savait que le Fils n'était pas que Puissance, qu'il était aussi Tourment et Douleur, il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il dégageait la toute première fois et jamais, jamais, il ne pourrait l'oublier, car son nez était plus fidèle que lui-même. Il ne pourrait l'oublier que dans la mort.

Laquelle, au vu de la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux du Survivant, ne tarderait pas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'avais écrit ceci pendant une transition de muse… c'est un test :S Des commentaires, quelqu'un ?**


End file.
